


Море уже слышало мою историю

by FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult), jana_nox



Category: Whatever - S. J. Goslee
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2019, M/M, Фандомная Битва 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Господи, ты только посмотри на него, — говорит Майк, удобно устроив подбородок на скрещенных запястьях, — и его охуительные ноги.





	Море уже слышало мою историю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sea Has Seen My Like Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740431) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 

> Этот текст бетили всем народом, так что спасибо всем этим прекрасным людям большое. [Фуджи-сан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka), [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova), [Яблоко](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey) — что бы я без вас делала! Отдельное спасибо [Ксюше](https://ficbook.net/authors/1768471) за мат.

— Господи, ты только посмотри на него, — говорит Майк, удобно устроив подбородок на скрещенных запястьях, — и его охуительные ноги.

Кэм случайно бьет его по голове, забравшись на него сверху, чтобы увидеть что-то над скалами.

— На кого? — говорит он. — Как ты можешь их различить? Они все носят эти, как их, штаны и одинаковые рубашки.

Майк переворачивается набок, чтобы сбросить Кэма обратно в море. Тот падает в воду со смехом, и, оцарапав локоть о камни, ругается: “Ой, блядь”.

— Мудак, — припечатывает его Майк. Кэм прекрасно знает, о ком идет речь. У парня загорелая кожа, он высокий и у него странные узкие ступни. Он все время улыбается, и Майк хочет, ну типа, врезать ему, утащить его в воду и утопить там. Парень приходит на пляж каждый день в сумерках, всегда в компании других сухопутных, они ищут что-то в озерцах, созданных приливом, и носят одежду ярко-зеленого цвета, от которого у Майка болят глаза.

Майк с шумом выдыхает воздух и в упор глядит на того парня и как его слишком короткие волосы путаются на ветру. У самого Майка отличная прическа: пряди его волос покрывалом расплываются в воде по спине и плечам. Когда-нибудь Майк подойдет достаточно близко, чтобы к этому парню прикоснуться. Как раз когда солнце нырнет за горизонт. Когда он меньше всего будет этого ожидать.

Майк барабанит по скале, рассеянно щелкает пальцами, скидывая крабика в море, и думает, что он сделает с ним после этого.

И тут Кэм орет “Алё!” изо всех сил. Он залез на самый верх скалы, докуда только смог добраться, и в свете закатного неба его синяя чешуя блестит, к счастью, не так сильно, как могла бы. Майк в ужасе видит, как целое стадо сухопутных одновременно поворачивается и смотрит в их сторону.

— Блядь, — шипит Майк, и все вокруг начинают кричать.

***

Кэм — чертов идиот.

— Боже мой, — с бешено стучащим сердцем ругается Майк. Он тащит Кэма за запястье сквозь мели, отмахиваясь от объятий морских водорослей, случайно стукнув морскую черепаху по лицу — они не останавливаются, пока не чувствуют прохладные течения открытого моря.

Он разворачивается и видит острозубую ухмылку Кэма в мутной воде.

— Какого хрена, Кэм? — возмущается Майк высоким писклявым голосом, но у него есть все основания волноваться.

— Ну, — начинает Кэм, — я подумал, что, если спою им “Песню о манящих объятиях моря”, ты взбесишься. Я просто, — он пожимает плечами, — открывал новые каналы для коммуникации.

— Открывал новые, — Майк всплескивает руками. — Кэм. Они вернутся с сетями. Гарпунами. А что, если они захотят нас съесть?

Кэм похабно шевелит бровями, и Майк закрывает ладонью Кэмово лицо, отталкивая его от себя с отчаянным воем.

Кэм просто спрашивает приглушенным голосом:

— Как думаешь, они вернутся завтра?

***

Стадо возвращается на следующий день. На них все еще та же ярко-зеленая одежда, у некоторых какие-то свисающие покрышки на головах. Гарпунов, к счастью, не заметно.

— Вот видишь, — жизнерадостно говорит ему Кэм. Он сильно толкает Майка кулаком в плечо. — А теперь подберись к ним поближе.

— Эм, нет, — отвечает Майк. — Отъебись. 

Кэм хранит молчание одну короткую счастливую секундочку, а потом спрашивает:

— Что это за хрень? Тот волосатый четвероногий?

Майк смотрит туда же, куда он указывает, и многозначительно говорит:

— Мгм.

— Оно выглядит как Восьм-И Ног, только без присосок, восьми ног и, — Кэм руками показывает нечто круглое вокруг своей головы, — мягкой головы.

— То есть совсем не как Восьм-И Ног, — сухо отвечает Майк, наблюдая за тем, как волосатый четвероногий прыгает по песку, издавая грубые, громкие звуки, которые как будто лопаются в воздухе и от которых у Майка начинает болеть голова. У него длинный язык и острые уши, и он то и дело подносит к ногам сухопутных что-то, похожее на ракушки.

— Как думаешь, _оно_ нас съест? — спрашивает Кэм. Только вот в его голосе нет тревоги, скорее его слова звучат, будто Кэм хочет подойти и проверить свою теорию.

Не успевает Майк и глазом моргнуть, как Кэм отталкивается от скал и рыбкой перескакивает через отмели и буруны, и Майк настолько шокирован, что не успевает его остановить.

***

Их всегда было четверо, с тех самых пор, как Майк впервые заметил их на пляже месяц назад. На расстоянии их невозможно было различить, ведь они все были одинакового цвета. Скалы, которые облюбовал Майк, находятся справа на расстоянии всего пятидесяти плавников от того места, где образуются буруны, поэтому он может увидеть мелкие отличия: у одного бледная кожа и длинные золотистые волосы, у другого — румяные щеки и длинные конечности; третий большой, накачанный и много хмурится, а еще есть парень Майка. У него крепкие руки и громкий смех, который вызывает у Майка желание вцепиться зубами ему в плечо и оставить там след, хотя, наверное, его острые зубы прокусят кожу, и тот умрет от потери крови.

Кэм опережает его с самых скал. Майк полон паники и ярости: их обязательно вытащат на берег. Этот волосатый четвероногий вспорет им брюхо и сожрет все их внутренности.

Майк с ужасом смотрит, как волна выносит Кэма к самой береговой линии. Кэм бьет синим хвостом по песку и дружелюбно кричит ебанное “Привет!”. Сухопутные делают от него большой шаг назад, все, кроме волосатого четвероногого.

Мгновение он колеблется, не спрятаться ли ему в скалах и позволить сухопутным убить Кэма, прежде чем ныряет вперед. Он подплывает к Кэму и силой затаскивает его обратно в море.

Прилив им мешает, но Майк тычет Кэма под ребра, ударами локтей заставляет его пошевелиться, и вот они уже на расстоянии двадцати плавников от берега. У Кэма красная от натуги физиономия, и он возмущенно фыркает:

— Чувак, — Кэм убирает волосы с лица и дуется: — Я почти дотронулся до него!

— Он почти оторвал тебе руку, — отвечает Майк, с силой стукнув его по плечу. — Тебя почти поймали! Их четверо и с ними монстр, как думаешь, что они делают со всем, пойманным в тех озерцах, придурок?

— Едят? — предполагает Кэм, склонив голову к плечу.

— Едят! — отвечает Майк и злобно тычет Кэма в грудь. А потом еще раз, просто чтобы до него дошло.

А затем за их спинами звучит:

— Почему вы думаете, что мы вас съедим?

И Майк _вовсе не вскрикивает_, он машет руками и сильно бьет незнакомца хвостом, так что тот просто… тонет в море, не издав больше ни звука.

— Вот блядь, — комментирует Майк.

— Уоллес! — доносится слабый крик с берега.

— Мне кажется, ты его убил, — с любопытством оценивает Кэм. — Давай оттащим его тело обратно на пляж?

Майк в оцепенении следит, как _Уоллес_ тонет все глубже, а потом переворачивается спиной вверх. Голова его остается под водой, а конечности расслабленно шевелятся в такт волнам.

— Уоллес! — снова кричит кто-то уже ближе, и Майк неожиданно бросается вперед, вытаскивает тяжелое тело сухопутного из-под воды, так чтобы его рот находился над поверхностью моря.

— Отпусти его, — угрожает Большой Качок, широкими движениями подгребая к ним.

Кэм морщит нос:

— Чувак, реально? Ты, правда, этого хочешь?

Большой Качок останавливается в десяти плавниках от них, бледный, как рыбье пузо, и такой же беззащитный. Кэм тычет Уоллеса в шею и спрашивает:

— Он вообще дышит?

Майк не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Находясь так близко к Уоллесу, ему хочется затащить его вниз в море, вцепиться в него руками, обнять хвостом его… ноги? Господи, он хочет… он думает о брачной спирали? Так вот в чем дело? С _сухопутным_?

У Уоллеса темные ресницы и мягкие губы, а кожа за его ушами, где должны быть жабры, очень гладкая. Он шире Майка и чертовски тяжелый, и он не способен жить с Майком в его пещере, не умерев при этом от утопления. Вот же дерьмо.

Майк спешно сует Уоллеса в руки Большому Качку и скалит на него острые зубы:

— Вали.

Большой Качок рычит на него в ответ.

Но беспокойство за Уоллеса, видимо, пересиливает его ненависть к Майку (ха, как будто он мог бы потягаться силами с Майком в море), и он оттаскивает Уоллеса на берег.

***

Когда на следующий день Майк возвращается к скалам, он все еще пытается переварить тот факт, что, оказывается, не хочет убить Уоллеса и вся эта жажда крови была просто его _нерестом_, вот же хрень какая.

Он мог бы избегать этого места, но Майк нашел этот пляж первым, так что сухопутные могут просто пойти нахуй.

Когда никто из них не появляется, он совсем не разочарован.

Их нет и на следующий день, и на следующий, и в течение целого лунного цикла.

Кэм перестал приходить вместе с Майком, потому что это “тупо скучно”, а Лиза то и дело спрашивает, здоров ли он. Омар просто дружески хлопает его по плечу и накладывает самую большую порцию лобстера, но Майк не болен, понятно? Он не страдает от нерестовой лихорадки, или как там это называется, в любом случае — это миф, и Джей-Джей может взять свой кокетливый желтый хвост и ламинарные ухаживания и засунуть их себе в жопу.

Ночью, когда они с Кэмом лежат бок о бок в пещере Майка, Кэм говорит:

— Ну, ты не можешь по-настоящему спариться с ним, — а потом: — Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

Майк отвечает, как будто последние несколько дней он не думал об этом, как какой-нибудь одержимый:

— Завтра полная луна.

Кэм _хм-м-м-м-м_-мычит понимающе. Спрашивает:

— Думаешь, стоит попробовать? — добавляет: — А что ты собираешься принести в жертву?

Майк поднимает руки перед лицом, растопыривает пальцы, представляет, как они будут выглядеть без перепонок. Он пожимает плечами. Все слышали страшные истории в детстве. Отрезанные плавники и истекающие кровью тела. Потерянные голоса и конечности.

Волосы Майка плавают вокруг него, гладкие, цвета сахаристой ламинарии. Глупый символ статуса в их косяке. Он собирает их на одну сторону и поворачивается к Кэму.

— Что? — спрашивает Кэм.

Майк интересуется:

— У тебя все еще осталось лезвие, которое ты нашел в останках корабля в прошлом году? — Его нерест сводит его с ума. Ну а волосы отрастут.

***

Полнолуние остается позади — а Уоллеса все нет. Майк ходит повесив нос, целыми днями, думает о Мо и ее красно-золотых плавниках, трепещущихся вокруг нее. Насколько бы с ней было проще. Но вместо этого он огрызается на Мо и на вездесущего Джей-Джея, прячется в глубине своей пещеры и потихоньку увядает.

— Ты не увядаешь, — говорит Джей, нависая над ним. — Никто еще не умирал от пропущенного нереста.

Кажется, Майк умирает.

Джей раздраженно закатывает глаза. Говорит:

— Ну, у тебя есть неделя, прежде чем ты снова можешь попробовать.

— А если его опять там не окажется? — Майк хочет разорвать Уоллесу грудную клетку и поселиться внутри. Вода нагревается под лучами летнего солнышка, и Майк все время чувствует, что тает.

— Тогда ты подождешь и попробуешь еще раз, или начнешь ухаживать за кем-нибудь другим, или не будешь ничего делать до следующего года. — Джей специально пропускает свой нерест в этот раз, и, по мнению Майка, это делает его неоправданно самодовольным.

Майк стонет и закрывает руками лицо.

Джей тычет его пальцем в бок и спрашивает:

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о сухопутных?

— Наверняка же ничего сложного, — говорит Майк. Он уверен, что сумеет сориентироваться.

— Я слышал, что у них нет нереста. У них есть просто…

— Секс? — заканчивает за него Майк, глядя на него сквозь пальцы. “Все время”, думает он. Какая дикость.

Джей краснеет. Он говорит:

— Ты только представь. Представь Кэма в таком состоянии.

Майк говорит:

— Я искренне не хочу, — и Джей смеется.

***

За четыре дня до полнолуния Уоллес возвращается. Вместе с ним возвращаются Большой Качок и волосатый четвероногий, так что Майк прячется в скалах и наблюдает за ними до самого захода солнца. Он смотрит, как Уоллес мерит шагами пляж, приподнимает плечи, будто защищаясь, когда ему что-то говорит Большой Качок, а потом оборачивается в ту сторону, где прячется Майк, и Майк не выдерживает, решает — а ну его к хуям — и машет ему.

Уоллес замирает. Его руки свободно падают по бокам. Он смотрит на него в ответ, замерев, столько времени, сколько нужно, чтобы пять волн по очереди разбились о берег. А потом машет ему в ответ.

На следующий день Уоллес возвращается один.

У Майка в груди — сердце хищника. У него есть когти, акульи зубы, скользкая, липкая, ядовитая кожа белого цвета, на запястьях окрашивающаяся в оттенок болотной воды.

— Вау, — говорит Уоллес, стоит Майку подплыть на расстояние десяти плавников от береговой линии. — Вау. Я думал, вы что-то типа массовой галлюцинации.

Он стоит по щиколотку в воде, прибой омывает его ноги как раз в районе смешных бугорков. На нем надеты полуштаны и рубашка, но оба предмета гардероба не того уродливого зеленого цвета, который так раздражал Майка.

Майк спрашивает:

— Ты подплывешь ко мне?

И Уоллес смеется.

— Ни за что, блядь.

— Нет?

Уоллес ухмыляется и отвечает вопросом на вопрос:

— Ты снова собираешься меня утопить?

— Это вышло случайно, — Майк подплывает к нему на три плавника ближе. Он ударяется хвостом о каменистое дно, и ему приходится уложить его параллельно воде, частично высунув на поверхность.

Уоллес говорит восхищенно:

— Твой хвост похож на жемчужину.

Майк замирает, ему остается только беспомощно моргать. Честно говоря, это самый красивый комплимент, который он когда-либо получал. В воде его хвост почти бесцветный.

В глазах Уоллеса отражается небо, его руки и сильные ноги покрывают редкие темные волоски. Если раньше у Майка и были какие-то сомнения, сейчас от них не осталось и следа.

— Через три дня, — говорит он. — Жди меня под полной луной сразу после заката.

— Звучит зловеще, — отвечает Уоллес, все еще ухмыляясь. — Откуда я знаю, что ты не собираешься меня съесть?

— Тебе просто придется встретить меня и увидеть самому, — отвечает Майк.

***

Он начинает прямо на закате.

Это старый ритуал. Опасность лежит только в его повторении, потому что каждая следующая жертва должна быть значимее предыдущей.

Волосы — довольно простой выбор, несмотря на то, что ему приходится пострадать, пытаясь отрезать их самому. Он подтягивается, забираясь на скалу, так что в воде остается только кончик его хвоста. Он подносит туповатый нож к голове, чуть ниже ушей, и начинает пилить. Волосы падают толстыми неровными прядками, и Майк аккуратно оборачивает каждую вокруг запястий, чтобы не потерять ни одной. К тому моменту, как он заканчивает, луна уже ярко отражается в море. На пляже его ждет темный силуэт, и у Майка перехватывает дыхание.

Ну все, он действительно собирается это сделать. Говно какое.

Небо затянуто облаками, а в воздухе висит что-то тяжелое. Луны не видно, только размытое пятно света, спрятанное за облаками, но яркое. Майк аккуратно связывает волосы морским салатом, поднимает закрытые глаза к небу и бросает свою жертву великой китовой королеве моря.

Пучок волос плывет по волнам. Жалкая запятая из потрепанных прядей цвета сахаристых ламинарий, всего одна капелька в темноте наступающей ночи. А потом — всего лишь за мгновение до того, как Майка охватывает паника, — вода вокруг волос окрашивается золотом.

Цвет расплывается, разъедая половину его волос, будто токсин, все шире и шире, пока не достигает скалы, на которой сидит Майк, кончика его хвоста. Майку приходится сцепить зубы, чтобы не закричать. Вода пенится у его чешуи, а потом начинает ползти выше, тянет и тянет, горячая жидкость малюсенькими крюками впивается в его кожу. 

Это гораздо хуже, чем проводить нерест в одиночестве, думает Майк, а потом мир вокруг него погружается во тьму.

***

Когда он приходит в себя, над ним нависает темная фигура, так что простите, если из груди у него вырывается вполне мужественный крик, а руки тянутся ударить нападающего.

Темная нависающая фигура говорит: “Ой, дерьмо”, — и Майк понимает, что на самом деле это Уоллес. Упс.

Луна вышла из-за облаков. На пляж опустился туман, но неожиданно светло, а Майк лежит на спине на песке.

А еще, а еще у него больше нет когтей.

— Мгм, — произносит Майк, подняв руки и повертев ими из стороны в сторону. Его запястья покрыты бледной розоватой кожей. Он делает вдох и чувствует движение воздуха у себя в горле, но не слышит привычного мокрого шлепка, с которым обычно закрываются жабры. Это… странно. Так же странно, как гладкая кожа у него за ушами, где раньше располагались жабры. Он ощупывает руками свою грудную клетку, находит толстую веревку из водорослей и маленькую сумочку с пожитками, привязанную к бедрам. Он паникует совсем чуть-чуть, когда не нащупывает чешую.

— Окей, — говорит он самому себе. — Значит, у меня получилось.

— Что получилось? — повторяет Уоллес сдавленным голосом.

Майк слишком занят ощупыванием своих новых ног, включая узловатые кости, которые позволяют ему сгибать их посередине, чтобы правильно распознать выражение его лица. Майк шевелит ногами и замечает, что они выглядят так же странно, как ноги Уоллеса. Растопыренными пальцами (между ними совсем нет перепонок!) он щекочет нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер и спрашивает:

— Вопрос прозвучит странно, но скажи мне, это мой член?

Уоллес кашляет, смеется и издает такой странный громкий звук, что Майк начинает сомневаться в своем решении.

Уоллес говорит:

— О боже.

Майк протестует:

— Абсолютно справедливый вопрос, придурок, раньше у меня были, ну ты знаешь… — он делает многозначительную паузу и пожимает плечами.

— Рыбьи причиндалы? — высоким писклявым голосом спрашивает Уоллес.

— Э, нет, морские обитатели не рыбы, что за хуйня, Уоллес? — Майк — потомок драконов. Просто его причиндалы выглядят... по-другому. Этот какой-то вялый и мягкий, и Майк не очень уверен, как он должен работать. Он тычет в него пальцем, и Уоллес издает звук, похожий на недовольного кита.

Уоллес спрашивает:

— Ты можешь встать?

Майк отрывает глаза от своего члена и говорит:

— Наверное, нет.

Раньше у него были сильные хвостовые мышцы, а теперь эти новые конечности болят, они странной формы, и вокруг него нет воды, которая могла бы помочь ему балансировать. Но он все равно пробует, опираясь на узловатые штуки…

— Коленки, — подсказывает ему Уоллес, обнимая его одной рукой за спину и помогая встать. 

У него теплые ладони, и это невероятно бесит. Майк не знает, что творит, господи, а потом вспоминает:

— Погоди, погоди, — говорит он, неуклюже развязывая сумочку. Он, конечно, полный лох, но он пихает совершенно потрясающую нитку фиолетовых ракушек в сторону Уоллеса и смотрит на него выжидательно.

— Эм, — произносит Уоллес, видя ракушки. — Спасибо?

Ну и ладно, конечно, он хотел бы услышать больше энтузиазма в его голосе, но Майку сойдет и так.

— Так ты согласен?

— Конечно? — говорит Уоллес, все еще не отрывая глаз от ракушек. Потом он поднимает голову: — Погоди, на что я соглашаюсь?

— Мой обручальный подарок, — комментирует Майк очевидное. Ладно, Майк не очень хорошо умеет ухаживать. В его жизни был только Джей-Джей, который упорно ухаживал _за ним_, и Лиза, с которой их объединяло взаимное — _да пошло оно все, давай уже сделаем это_ — когда они решили провести их первый нерест вместе, так что… Майку кажется, что он делает все правильно, но Уоллес — сухопутный, а сухопутные чертовски странный народец.

Уоллес так близко, что их носы практически соприкасаются, и сердце Майка громко бьется в его груди. Чувство, похожее на то, когда они с Кэмом идут дразнить акул, или когда он в очередной раз велит Джей-Джею отвалить, или те первые мгновения брачной спирали, пока Майку кажется, что его вот-вот разорвет пополам и он умрет.

Морской народ делит свое дыхание, и Майк не уверен, как сделать нечто подобное, если у него нет хвоста и острых зубов, но он готов попробовать. Они так близки, когда он поднимает свои новые руки с необычайно тонкими пальцами и берет лицо Уоллеса в ладони.

Уоллес отстраняется от него, хватает Майка за руки. Хрипло спрашивает:

— Что ты делаешь?

Майк фыркает, его сердце бьется так громко, что Уоллесу, должно быть, слышно. Нахуй, это слишком сложно.

— Сейчас мой нерест, чувак, что, по-твоему, я делаю? Я считал, что сухопутные постоянно занимаются сексом.

Господи, если это окажется просто слухом, Майк будет так взбешен.

— Ээ, — у Уоллеса широко распахнутые глаза и красивый раскрытый рот, и от этого зрелища у Майка болит живот. — Нет? То есть да, но также нет. Тебе не кажется, что мы сначала должны сходить на свидание?

Майк корчит недовольную рожу.

— Что, типа, сперва нам нужно покормить друг друга морским дубом и крабами?

Они с Джей-Джеем такое делали, но в основном не до, а между.

— Как минимум половина из того, что ты сказал, звучит неплохо, — соглашается Уоллес, пожав плечами. — Или ты мог бы одеться, и мы сходим в кино.

Технически Майк может остаться на суше до следующего полнолуния, ему просто нельзя купаться в море. Так что он не против потусоваться немножко.

— А ты хочешь сходить со мной в кино?

Он не знает, что это такое, но звучит интригующе.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты прикрыл свой член, — говорит Уоллес.

— Ну не знаю, я только начал привыкать к нему, — возражает Майк. Он снова касается его пальцами, но Уоллес бьет его по рукам.

— Во имя всего святого, прекрати, — краску, залившую его щеки, очень хорошо видно даже при слабом свете луны.

Уоллес поднимает лицо к небу и спрашивает:

— Так ты хочешь пойти со мной в кино или нет?

***

Сначала они идут в квартиру Уоллеса…

— Что за нахуй такое “квартира”?

— Я здесь живу.

— То есть, типа, пещера?

— ...вроде того?

Оказывается, что квартира вовсе не похожа на ебанную пещеру, скорее это гигантская конструкция с разными уровнями и отдельными секциями, в которых вместе живут разные люди, как какие-то придурки.

Во-вторых, Уоллес…

— Меня зовут _Рук_ Уоллес.

— Итак, Уоллес.

— Нет, это не… знаешь, ничего страшного. А у тебя есть имя?

— Нет, я просто рыбина. 

— Мы можем забыть этот эпизод? Я имел в виду, если ты хочешь, ну… э… сделать… э…

— …

— ...это…

— Угх, какой кошмар, просто зови меня Майк.

…Уоллес заставляет его надеть одежду, которая,хоть и удобная, но все равно сковывает движения.

Уоллес фейспалмит и говорит:

— Ты можешь просто… прекратить так двигаться? И надеть штаны?

Край майки доходит Майку до пупка, если он поднимает руки, и это странно.

— Тебя не раздражает?

У Уоллеса розовеют щеки. Он отвечает:

— Немножко. А сейчас, — и при этих словах он вслепую бросает в Майка что-то мягкое, — штаны.

Уоллес нереально зациклен на штанах. Майк скучает по своему хвосту и по тому, что в море никто не против увидеть его соски.

В-третьих, Майк никогда не привыкнет к автомобилям.

— Это словно какая-то машина смерти на колесах, — говорит Майк, одну руку выставив перед собой, а другой вцепившись в дверную ручку.

Уоллес только над ним смеется.

Майк был бы более обижен, если бы этот звук не вызывал у него желание засмеяться тоже. Он прячет свои эмоции за злобной гримасой.

Уоллес бросает на него полный яркой сверкающей улыбки взгляд и успокаивает его: 

— Расслабься, все с тобой будет в порядке.

Единственной мыслью Майка является: лучше бы он того стоил.

***

Фильм очень громкий, яркий и абсолютно завораживающий.

— Мы можем вернуться сюда завтра? — спрашивает Майк, когда они уходят. Он прижимает полупустое ведерко с попкорном к груди, а Уоллес пытается его выбросить. Майк съест все до последней крошки, даже если завтра он целый день будет жалеть об этом.

— Эм, — говорит Уоллес, потирая затылок, и Майк вдруг вспоминает, что он здесь с определенной целью и, он надеется, когда эта цель достигнута, он вернется обратно в море.

— Я имел в виду, нет, — поясняет Майк.

Уоллес вопросительно изгибает бровь.

— Нет? Нет, что?

Майк мотает головой, говорит: “Неважно”, и свободной рукой притягивает к себе Уоллеса за рубашку. Уоллес выше его, и это слегка раздражает, и Уоллес пользуется этой разницей в росте, чтобы вырваться из его хватки и увернуться от его губ. Эх.

— Погоди, — говорит Уоллес, поправляя майку. — Ты должен… поспать. Твои ноги, — он осматривает Майка с головы, и у него такое выражение лица, будто он проглотил морского ежа, — наверное, устали?

С одной стороны, Майк с наслаждением думает о том, когда это его ужасное состояние, наконец, прекратится, но с другой — надеется встретить еще больше всяких клевых штук, которые доступны сухопутным, как, например, фильмы.

— Я буду спать с тобой? — спрашивает он.

— Э, — Уоллес часто это повторяет, — я посплю на диване.

***

Майк не знает, что значит “посплю на диване”, но он знает, что кровать Уоллеса — это самая восхитительная поверхность, на которой он когда-либо спал, а однажды летом они с Кэмом целых три месяца собирали морскую траву, чтобы застелить ей пол в их пещере. Это было удобненько. Но кровать…

Майк стонет, вытягиваясь в полный рост, и Уоллес кашляет и не решается войти в комнату дальше двери.

— Я просто… оставлю вас.

— Конечно, — говорит Майк. Он поворачивается на бок и сбрасывает с себя клетки для ступней и слои одежды, которые Уоллес заставил его надеть, а потом он вытягивается во весь рост, уткнувшись лицом во что-то, что Уоллес назвал подушкой.

— Я люблю тебя, подушка, — говорит Майк. Ему хочется на восход воспевать серенады этой подушке, как будто он венчается с партнером по жизни перед своим косяком.

В кровати тепло и безопасно, и Майк засыпает под невнятные крики за стенкой, слишком усталый, чтобы обращать на них внимания.

Он просыпается утром от легкого покалывания. Его разрывает два желания: сходить в туалет (он очень быстро разобрался в механике вчера вечером) или потереться о мягкие простыни под ним. И, что, типа, это его член? И он так работает? Его сухопутное тело в восторге от происходящего, это уж точно, это все очень приятно, и с большой вероятностью он мог бы соблазниться жить так до конца своих дней. Господи.

Кто-то стучится в дверь, и Майк спрашивает:

— Ты всегда просыпаешься так по утрам?

В ответ он слышит голос Уоллеса, звучащего слегка звонче, чем обычно:

— Завтрак!

Завтрак — это первый прием пищи за день. По утрам Майк просыпается и идет копать устриц с Кэмом, наверное, решает он, здесь вы делаете что-то подобное.

Майк выкатывается из кровати, натягивает на себя мягкие штаны, вчера выданные ему Уоллесом, и решает, что его член больше не мягкий, но все еще очень чувствительный, и его рука на нем ощущается даже приятнее, чем простыни. Хм.

Именно в этот момент в комнату входит Большой Качок и говорит:

— Это называется стояк, малёк, — он выглядит, как будто готов лично оторвать его от Майка. 

Майк мечется между стремлением спрятаться от большого хищника и желанием вцепиться в его нахмуренное лицо. Но ему не хватает когтей, пожалуй, и парализующей слизи, и нескольких рядов острых зубов, так что ничего не остается, как пялиться на Большого Качка до тех пор, пока он не произносит, сжав зубы:

— Твой завтрак остывает.

***

Уоллес живет достаточно близко к морю, чтобы Майк мог слышать его запах, проходя мимо распахнутого окна, но видеть его он не может.

Еще Уоллес, оказывается, живет вместе с Большим Качком, настоящее имя которого — Крис. В течение всего завтрака Крис продолжает смотреть на Майка, будто готов убить его. Он скалит на него свои глупые тупые зубы и спрашивает:

— Получается, русалки не рыбы?

— Если бы у меня все еще были когти, у тебя бы больше не было горла, — отвечает Майк, прищурив глаза.

Уоллес вмешивается:

— Ребята, прекратите. Ешьте свой омлет.

Майк ест омлет, потому что он вкусный, и Майк голоден, а не из-за взгляда Уоллеса, похожим на то, как глядит на него Омар, когда Майк его разочаровал.

Крис очень неохотно уходит после завтрака, но прежде, сильно покраснев, кричит на Уоллеса за то, что тот “взял больничный, идиота кусок”, так что в квартире остаются лишь Уоллес и Майк, играющие в гляделки над пустыми тарелками.

Майк начинает:

— Итак… — он наклоняет голову на бок. Проводит языком по зубам и переводит взгляд на горло Уоллеса, думает, как приятно было бы вцепиться в него зубами.

— Итак! — повторяет за ним Уоллес, закрывая ладонью свою шею, — как ты смотришь на мини-гольф?

По началу у Майка нет чувств по поводу мини-гольфа, так как он понятия не имеет, что это такое, но когда они наконец знакомятся, он охуевает от восторга.

— Это чертов кошмар, — с энтузиазмом кричит он, пуляя маленький, раскрашенный в яркие цвета мячик во что-то, что называется ветряной мельницей, и видит, как мяч рикошетит от ребенка, стоящего за ней. Потрясающе.

— Хм, — комментирует Уоллес. И: — Возможно, нам нужно заняться чем-то другим. — И он открывает для Майка чудеса велосипедов — у Майка ссадины на обеих коленках — и младшего брата Уоллеса, которого зовут Серж.

Серж раскачивается на пятках и спрашивает:

— Так ты та русалка, которую поймал Рук.

— Во-первых, я морской житель, — говорит смертельно обиженный Майк. — А во-вторых, если кто-то кого-то здесь и поймал, то это я.

На секунду Майку кажется, что Серж будет настроен к нему так же враждебно, как Крис, но Серж просто пожимает плечами и говорит: “Окей”.

А потом они втроем едят хот-доги, и мороженное, и сырную картошку фри, и сырные стейки, а потом еще больше мороженого.

Той ночью Майк ложится переевшим и даже не вспоминает о своем нересте. Когда он просыпается, Серж передает ему, что Уоллесу пришлось ненадолго уйти на работу.

Уоллес занимается чем-то, что называется морской биологией. Он работает в аквариуме, говорит ему Серж, и любит гулять по пляжам вечерами, а мохнатый четвероногий на самом деле называется собакой, и она принадлежит Сержу и их с Уоллесом младшей сестренке, Тини.

Они идут в игровой центр, _выпивают_, и когда Уоллес возвращается домой, он смотрит нахмуренным, недовольным взглядом на то, как они развалились на диване.

— Блядь, Уоллес, — говорит Майк, чувствуя, что все вокруг перевернуто с ног на голову, — давай полегче, а. Ты симпатичнее, когда улыбаешься.

Уоллес хмурится еще сильней, как будто такое было возможно, и говорит:

— Позвони Эм, чтобы она забрала тебя, Серж, — а потом поворачивается к Майку: — Собирайся, мы с тобой идем ужинать.

***

Так они и живут. Просто тусуются и совсем не дотрагиваются друг до друга. И Майк, конечно, сейчас выглядит как сухопутный, и ест как сухопутный, и даже спит на восхитительной мягкой кровати, как делают все сухопутные, но он все еще технически морской житель, который переживает окончание своего нереста, поэтому с каждым днем он все дальше и дальше впадает в отчаяние.

Через несколько месяцев жара сменится на темные, сонно-ленивые ночи, проведенные глубоко в пещерах, пирушки мошкарой и звездами. Майк не хочет, чтобы время, проведенное здесь, было потрачено зря. Его волосы отрастут заново, но все уже не будет, как прежде.

За неделю до следующего полнолуния Майк кладет руку Уоллесу на плечо, останавливая его в проеме спальни, и спрашивает:

— Что ты… что мы делаем?

Уоллес смотрит сверху вниз на пальцы Майка. Он поднимает руку, как будто хочет положить ее поверх руки Майка, но останавливается на полпути и вместо этого почесывает подбородок.

— Эм. О чем ты?

Майк тяжело вздыхает.

— Слушай, я научился всяким странным штукам в ванной, усек? И я очень ценю, ведь ты все мне здесь показал, типа лампы и телевизора, матраса, стейка и собак, — Майк может продолжать еще долго, но у Уоллеса напряженный взгляд, — но я не знаю, что мы делаем.

— Что мы делаем, — тупо повторяет Уоллес.

— Мы, — Майк делает широкий жест рукой, описывая все пространство между ним и Уоллесом. — Что мы с тобой делаем?

— Морской народ не… встречается, как мы? — осторожно спрашивает Уоллес.

Майк пожимает напряженными плечами. Перед началом нереста бывает период ухаживаний, и иногда они собираются в группы во время холодных сезонов; и еще есть странные и полные взаимозависимости исследования, которые проводят Кэм и Деанна и к которым Майк не имеет никакого отношения (не то чтобы его это обижало); и иногда Джей-Джей кусает его в плечо, если Майк его игнорирует… Майк не уверен, что это одно и то же.

— Но, — начинает Майк, покраснев, — если все это время мы с тобой встречались, я практически уверен, — по крайней мере, в этом его убеждали все телешоу и фильмы, которые он успел посмотреть за это время, — на этой стадии мы определенно должны заниматься сексом.

Уоллес шумно делает вдох. Он подходит ближе и смотрит на него внимательно.

— И ты этого хочешь? — спрашивает он.

Майк закатывает глаза и пытается сделать вид, что он беззаботнее, чем есть на самом деле. Нересты обычно не бывают такими пиздецово неловкими. Сейчас у него было время, чтобы достаточно повариться в собственном соку.

— Ну, это примерно то, чего я всегда хотел.

— Хорошо, — говорит Уоллес.

Они стоят так близко друг к другу, что Майку приходится задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть Уоллесу в лицо.

— Хорошо?

Уоллес берет лицо Майка в свои большие ладони, и сердце Майка начинает биться очень сильно. По его позвоночнику прокатываются лопающиеся пузырьки, кожа по ощущениям натянуть как барабан и чешется, у него перехватывает дыхание, а потом еще раз, а потом…

— Майк, эй, Майк, — говорит Уоллес, прижимая его ближе к себе. Его внимательный взгляд окрашивается ноткой беспокойства и заботы. — Ты в порядке?

— Первый сорт, — выдавливает из себя Майк, вот только он понятия не имеет, что творит. Его тело… здесь все происходит по-другому.

— Ну конечно, — Уоллес выгибает бровь в жесте, полном скепсиса. Он выпускает лицо Майка из рук, проходятся по его груди, останавливаются на бедрах, прижимая его крепче. — Ты выглядишь, как будто собираешься потерять сознание.

— Отъебись, — слабо протестует Майк. Он роняет голову вперед, лбом упираясь в плечо Уоллеса. — Господи, стоит немножко перепсиховать по поводу своих абсолютно новых органов, и все сразу считают тебя блядской фиалкой!

Уоллес дышит ровно, и его рубашка мягкая на ощупь. Майк делает глубокие вдохи, постепенно успокаиваясь, пока Уоллес мягкими движениями гладит его по спине вверх-вниз.

— Прости, — в конце концов, извиняется он.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Уоллес.

— А то, — говорит Майк, но не двигается с места. Он поднимает руки, чтобы схватиться за край майки Уоллеса, приподнимает вверх и запускает под неё руки, раскрытыми ладонями дотрагиваясь до голой кожи. — Попробуем еще раз?

— Давай начнем с чего-нибудь простого, — предлагает Уоллес. Он прижимает костяшки пальцев к подбородку Майка, приподнимая его голову, и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться к нему ртом.

Майк уже делал это. Делил с кем-то воздух, закрывал жабры, пока не начинала кружиться голова, но это что-то иное. Зубы Уоллеса дергают Майка за губу, не прокусывая до крови, а его язык проникает в рот Майка без опасности быть разрезанным пополам.

Когда Уоллес отстраняется, Майк тяжело дышит и тянется вслед за ним: он вцепляется Уоллесу в затылок, дергает его вниз, лижет его губы, пока тот не пропускает его язык внутрь.

Он отпускает Уоллеса только тогда, когда чувствует, как до боли опухли его губы, а сердце принимает все более эффективные попытки вырваться из грудной клетки. Он делает неловкий шаг назад и падает на кровать (он не может поверить, что все это время они делали это стоя), и Уоллес хрипло смеется и следует за ним.

Майк растягивается на спине, его грудь ходит ходуном вверх-вниз, а все тело покалывает. Уоллес нетерпеливо снимает с него рубашку, полушепотом приговаривая: “Майк, ну давай”. Он заставляет его поднять руки, чтобы стянуть с него майку. Потом он тянется к поясу штанов, лаская горячими пальцами обнажившийся живот, и у Майка наконец достаточно проясняется в голове, чтобы начать ему помогать.

— Одежда — очень тупое изобретение, — рычит он, сражаясь с завязками на штанах Уоллеса, и Уоллес пытается его успокоить: “Тише, тише”, — пока молния штанов проезжается по его члену (его очень твердому члену, черт).

Майк нетерпеливо елозит и спрашивает:

— Как мы, блядь, собираемся это делать?

И в этот момент Уоллес сжимает оба их члена в кулак, вместе, и Майк с криком выгибается в его руку. На лице Уоллеса лишь свирепый оскал, но его глаза горят, и он повторяет:“ Вот так” и “Ох ебать”.

Костяшки пальцев Уоллеса с каждым движением впиваются Майку в живот.

— Пиздец, — шипит Майк. — О мой бог.

И Уоллес отвечает:

— Мне кажется, мы с тобой можем и лучше.

***

“Лучше” — пальцы Уоллеса для начала. Майк рефлекторно стискивает бедра у Уоллеса на плечах и беззвучно матерится, пока Уоллес вставляет свои скользкие и твердые пальцы прямо внутрь.

— А как делают это русалки? — спрашивает Уоллес, отвлекаясь от облизывания члена Майка, чтобы похабно ему ухмыльнуться.

Майк бьет его пятками по спине, ругается:

— А не пошел бы ты, я дракон, — его голос срывается на высокой ноте, стоит пальцам Уоллеса дотронуться до чего-то невероятно чувствительного, что выбивает искры у него из задницы и вдоль позвоночника. — Вот же блядь!

Улыбка Уоллеса становится только шире, и он кусает Майка за бедро и _делает так еще раз_. Говорит:

— Ты не похож на дракона.

И медленно вытаскивает пальцы.

Майк дрожит и падает обратно на матрас. Он закрывает лицо руками, пряча влажные глаза, и шипит:

— Мои предки уничтожали целые флотилии, говнюк.

Пальцы возвращаются, теперь их больше, и Уоллес говорит:

— О. Как морские змеи. Монстры.

— Ты нарочно пытаешься меня разозлить? — спрашивает Майк, вцепившись руками в простыни по обе стороны от его головы, весь на взводе от болезненных ощущений и почти готовый расплакаться.

— Может быть, — отвечает Уоллес, но на его губах улыбка, а в глазах блестит насмешка.

Майк фыркает от смеха.

— Говнюк, — повторяет он и коротко вздыхает, стоит Уоллесу пошевелить одним из пальцев. — Вот блядь.

Уоллес оставляет засосы у Майка на бедрах, рядом с выступающей косточкой таза, рукой задирает правую ногу Майка повыше и вставляет пальцы поглубже, кусает его за бок, бормочет: “Расслабься, расслабься”, когда Майк шипит от переизбытка чувств.

Опуская руки по бокам, Майк просит его:

— Это пытка. Это медленная болезненная смерть, Уоллес, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь.

— Сейчас, — отвечает Уоллес. — Не волнуйся.

Нормальные Майковы нересты, его брачные спирали, инстинктивны. Они состоят из соединяющего укуса, перепутанных хвостов, смазанного удовольствия и жгучего голода, такого сильного, что ближе к концу они еле сдерживаются, чтобы не растерзать друг друга на части. Когда все заканчивается, они слегка помяты, удовлетворены и не шибко уверены в деталях произошедшего.

Сейчас Майк прекрасно осознает все, что с ним происходит. Осознает, как ему больно, или почти больно, и как Уоллесу приходится жестко придерживать его за бедра, чтобы не дать ему уползти в сторону. Он чувствует каждый сантиметр, пытающийся втиснуться в него, и видит раскрасневшееся, мокрое от пота лицо Уоллеса, его стиснутые зубы и пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз, как будто он может видеть сквозь Майка в самую его сердцевину, как сжимаются при каждом вдохе его легкие, сокращается с каждым чересчур громким ударом его сердце.

Майк тяжело дышит, по его щекам до ушей бегут дорожки слез, и Уоллес замирает каждую секунду, чтобы сказать ему: “Погоди” — и: “Твою мать, расслабься же” — как будто от этого Майк не зажимается еще больше.

— Окей, окей, — сорванным голосом сипит Уоллес. Добавляет: — Так не получается, — и пытается вытащить член, и, запаниковав, Майк сжимает ноги покрепче, чтобы не отпустить его.

— Нет, _нет_, — протестует Майк. — Просто, блядь, просто погоди минутку.

Уоллес снова замирает. Он подается вперед, нависая над Майком, аккуратно, чтобы не пошевелить бедрами. Он кладет руки по обе стороны от лица Майка и шепчет:

— Извини.

Майк слабо бьет его кулаком в бок, а потом раскрывает ладонь, проводя пальцами по его скользкой от пота спине. Он концентрируется на дыхании, пока оно не выравнивается, а потом елозит под Уоллесом, заставляя того издать занимательный такой стон, который он безуспешно пытается подавить.

Майк приподнимает бедра, и Уоллес погружается в него глубже. Он внимательно следит за лицом Уоллеса: у того закрыты глаза, а рот, наоборот, очень по-глупому распахнут, пряди темных волос липнут к потному лбу. Майк гладит Уоллеса по спине сверху вниз, кладет ладонь ему на задницу и снова двигает бедрами.

— Блядь, блядский, _прости_, — сбивчиво выдыхает Уоллес. — Я должен… — и вставляет до конца.

Майк снова напрягается — коротко — от того как это невыносимо и прекрасно одновременно. Тяжело дышащий ему в шею Уоллес жалобно стонет, и Майк задирает ноги еще выше, пока до гребанного Уоллеса, наконец, доходит, чего Майк хочет, и он помогает ему руками.

Майк открыт и полностью беззащитен, поэтому ему ничего не остается, как пинать Уоллеса пяткой, чтобы заставить его двигаться быстрее, и это, вполне вероятно, лучший нерест, когда-либо случавшийся в жизни Майка.

***

Майк просыпается со жжением под кожей, которое не является нормальным последствием брачной спирали, но может быть привычной для сухопутных, ведь обычно те не идут на нерест.

Он в постели один, и вот это настоящая трагедия.

Майк потягивается и стонет в подушку, думает о завтраке, а не о том, что подушка с другой стороны кровати — холодная.

В дверь стучат, и, подняв голову, он видит Криса, который неловко маячит в дверях. Пожалуй, это первый раз, когда Майк видит, чтобы на его лице было что-то, кроме раздраженной гримасы. Крис прочищает горло и говорит:

— Уоллес оставил тебе еды на кухне, — а потом уходит.

Итак. Уоллес… ушел на работу. Ничего ему не сказав. Все совершенно нормально.

Майк неторопливо моется в душе, проводит пальцами по красным отметкам на бедрах и боках, краснеет от воспоминаний. Думает о том, как они сделают это снова, попозже, и отчего-то стесняется своего стремного сухопутного тела еще больше, чем раньше. Майк решительно мотает головой, прогоняя это чувство, затем одевается и направляется на кухню, где в духовке его ждет тарелка еды, накрытая бумажным полотенчиком. Растерянно потирая грудь, он улыбается сам себе без особой причины.

А затем он видит записку.

В ней… Косяк Майка использует кучу словечек, почерпнутых у сухопутных за годы жизни бок о бок с ними, но Майк не умеет читать их буквы. Но он различает свое имя, “Майк”, и “ты”, и еще “прощай” и мнет записку в руке. Что-то внутри предает его самого. Это… нехорошее чувство. У него внутри сейчас грустно разбивается его сердце, но он храбрится, распрямляет плечи и призывает весь свой гнев. 

Громко топая, он пересекает длинный коридор, стучит в дверь комнаты Криса и, стоит тому открыть дверь, сует ему под нос кусок бумаги.

Крис неохотно забирает у него записку. Ему хватает одного взгляда на нее, а потом на лицо Майка, и он с сомнением спрашивает:

— Тебя подвезти?

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Майк, игнорируя наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы. — Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал мне, что за хуйня здесь написана.

Крис продолжает смотреть на него жалостливо и улыбается кривоватой улыбкой.

— Пошли. Я подвезу тебя.

***

Крис — говнюк, а Уоллес — мудак, и Майк прижимается лбом к стеклу в машине и даже не вспоминает, что ему нужно держаться покрепче, когда они начинают свой путь по извилистым дорогам, которые приведут их обратно к пляжу. Он теребит в руках записку, снова и снова трет написанные в ней слова. Среди которых нет даже “Я буду по тебе скучать”, как сказал ему Крис. И нет “Пожалуйста, останься”.

У него пусто в груди. Слова, написанные для него Уоллесом: “Было приятно с тобой познакомиться, может быть когда-нибудь мы снова увидимся” и “Прощай” — не успокаивают боль в его голове, жжение под кожей. Он не влюблен в Уоллеса. Это было бы глупо. Любовь предназначена для семьи, партнеров по жизни, любовь — это навсегда. 

Уоллес всегда должен был быть для него только одним нерестом.

— Ты мог бы остаться, — говорит Крис, подъезжая к пляжной парковке.

Океан от них совсем близко, бесконечный и такой глубокий. Майк чувствует вкус воды на языке, у него давит шею в том месте, где должны быть жабры, он сжимает и разжимает лежащие на коленях руки в кулаки.

Майк отвечает, как во сне:

— Говорят, это может быть навсегда. Если остаться дольше, чем на одну луну.

Он не отводит взгляда с полосы прибоя. Утреннее солнце отражается на волнах, пена вскипает у скал, где он тогда прятался, подглядывая за Уоллесом, прогуливающимся по этому пляжу.

Он смеется над самим собой, ведь он бы так и сделал: попытался остаться. Этим утром, только проснувшись, он бы так и поступил по одному только слову. Остался бы, стоило Уоллесу просто написать: “Пожалуйста, останься”.

Но он не попросил. И не написал. И это даже лучше, это хорошо, потому что Майк сошел с ума, если даже допускает подобные мысли.

У него есть его семья, у него есть Кэм, друзья.

На поверхности у него нет ничего.

Крис выключает мотор. 

— Ты можешь вернуться, — говорит он.

Майк наконец-то поворачивается к нему. Все эти недели он ненавидел Майка, а теперь он смотрит на него с опаской, как будто тот распадается на части прямо у него на глазах. Боже. Охуеть, верно?

Майк не говорит Крису, что не сможет вернуться. Не говорит, что ему придется найти новую жертву, что-то поценнее его волос, и каждый следующий раз это будет сделать еще сложнее… отрезать от себя частички, и все ради… чего? Перепихона?

Он делает дрожащий вдох и отвечает:

— Может быть.

И выходит из машины.

***

Шестнадцатилетней негоднице-сестре Майка понабилось почти четыре дня, чтобы разобраться в ситуации.

— Ты свалил на три недели в какой-то нерестовый гранд тур, — говорит она, — а вернулся с видом, как будто Кэма наконец-то прикончила Джулс. Ты влюблен!

— Ух, нет, — возражает Майк, переворачиваясь вниз лицом на жестком каменном полу пещеры. — Ты никогда в жизни так сильно не ошибалась.

— Я ни разу не ошибалась, — парирует Рози.

Майк слишком устал, чтобы доказывать, какая это хрень.

— Прекращай ныть, — говорит она, бросаясь в него ракушками. — Иди погуляй по скалам. Кэм говорит, он приходит туда, знаешь. Пока что каждый день.

Майк не хочет этого слышать. Не хочет знать. Приподняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, он спрашивает:

— Как он выглядит?

Она стоит, упершись руками в бока, на голове у нее копна струящихся волос, перепутанных с морскими водорослями, гладкими камешками, ракушками-спиральками и двумя ее любимыми крабами-отшельниками. Она хмурится, прежде чем ответить:

— Таким же несчастным, как и ты, наверное.

— Но ты не знаешь точно, — говорит Майк.

— Кэм знает. И ты бы знал, если бы потрудился выплыть из этой пещеры, — она ныряет вперед, хватает его за неровные кончики волос, дрейфующие над его головой. Говорит: — Они выгорели на солнце.

Он отталкивает ее руки.

— Оставь меня в покое. 

Странно чувствовать потоки воды вокруг неприкрытой волосами шеи, он то и дело чувствует фантомные прикосновения обрезанных локонов к рукам и спине.

Рози ворчит, но уходит, помахав ему на прощанье разноцветным хвостом. Майк остается разглядывать мрачный потолок собственной пещеры. Все для него теперь выглядит по-другому. Он двигается по-другому, заново привыкает к собственному телу, учится дышать сквозь жабры. Ядовитые токсины изнутри выжигают его все еще местами розовую человеческую кожу. Ему мешают собственные зубы, он то и дело случайно режется о них губами. Пиздец глупо! Он это ненавидит.

Гораздо больше он ненавидит свою тоску по Уоллесу.

Позже к нему заходит Кэм, приносит ему личинок, и Майк равнодушно съедает одну, слушая рассказы Кэма про Деанну, про то, как Мэклз прятался весь свой нерест в остове старого затонувшего корабля в пятидесяти плавниках ниже по течению (типичный Мэклз); и как Лиса теперь ухаживает за Ларсоном (буэ); и как Омар и Джулз думают, не провести ли им церемонию выбора жизненных партнеров и… когда они все стали такими взрослыми? Их теперь это волнует?

Майк чувствует, что в его жизни должно быть что-то большее, чем просто охотничьи вылазки с Кэмом, подглядывания за сухопутными и прятки от сестры.

— Кэм, — начинает Майк, — ты знаешь, что ты делаешь со своей жизнью?

— Блядь, чувак, может быть? — Кэм пожимает плечами и широко улыбается. — У Ди, наверное, есть для меня план. Может, переберемся южнее, где всегда теплые течения.

Морские жители обычно не склонны к миграции. Майк провел всю свою жизнь в одной и той же пещере, но косяки не выживают, не приветствуя новую кровь и не прощаясь со старой.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел ходить по суше? — спрашивает Майк.

— Никогда не говори никогда, — отвечает Кэм, махнув рукой, — но все, что я хочу и люблю, здесь. — Он бросает на Майка противоестественно проницательный взгляд. — Ты думаешь насчет своего парня? Чувак, просто сплавай и повидайся с ним.

Майк корчит гримасу.

— Он велел мне уходить.

— И что? Разве ты не собирался сам уходить? — Кэм плечом задевает Майка за плечо. — Я все еще думаю, что он хочет тебя увидеть. Он сидит на наших скалах каждый день.

— На наших скалах? — Майку немедленно воображает миллион вещей, которые могут пойти не так: скалы мокрые и скользкие, когда начинается прилив, они остаются слишком далеко в море, и камни там слишком острые для нежной сухопутной кожи Уоллеса.

Он выплывает из пещеры, еще не успев обо всем хорошо подумать, прорезает свой путь сквозь темные глубины и вырывается на поверхность как раз перед бурунами. Солнце светит высоко над головой, ослепляя бликами на море. Слишком рано, чтобы Уоллес был на этом пляже, но… он здесь.

У Майка перехватывает дыхание.

Уоллес выглядит ужасно. Что-то глубоко внутри Майка расслабляется при виде его согнутой фигуры. Он сидит, прижав колени к груди, его руки безвольно свисают с камней. Он не замечает Майка, просто смотрит на брызги воды, разбивающиеся о скалы. Он выглядит промокшим с ног до головы и смирившимся со своей участью, и Майк застывает на месте, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд.

Прошло четыре ебаных дня. Господи.

Должно быть, Майк издает какой-то звук — всплеск, грубый, болезненный вскрик — потому что Уоллес неожиданно поднимает голову и глядит на него. Их взгляды пересекаются, и Майк отталкивается хвостом, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Он не может. Он даже не знает, почему Уоллес здесь.

Уоллес вскрикивает: 

— Погоди!

Но Майк не слушает его, сразу ныряет.

И этот гребанный еблан Уоллес ныряет вслед за ним.

Обычно он неплохо плавает, это Майк про него знает. Но сейчас он полумертв от изнеможения, и его мотает из стороны в сторону в проливе между скалами. Когда Майк подплывает к нему, у него уже рассечена кожа над глазом и видно, что ему не хватает воздуха, а вся эта проклятущая одежда тянет его вниз.

— Какого хуя, Уоллес! — возмущается Майк, хватая его за обе руки и вытягивая наверх. Они всплывают на поверхность, Уоллес хватает ртом воздух, хрипит и кашляет, а потом облокачивается на плечо Майка и говорит:

— Ты не хотел со мной разговаривать. Мне нужно было как-то привлечь твое внимание.

— Утонув? — кричит на него Майк.

Уоллес мокро смеется. 

— Решил, что ты меня спасешь. А если бы нет — ну, — он пожимает плечами, от него во все стороны идут круги по воде, — жить без тебя было мерзко в любом случае.

— Какой кошмар, господи. Ты долбоеб.

Но Майк все равно аккуратно обнимает его, помня о когтях и ядовитой коже, и оттаскивает ближе к берегу.

***

Уоллес стоит на коленях в воде, вокруг него бьются о берег волны.

— Я не хотел, — говорит он.

В десяти плавниках от него замер на месте, упираясь хвостом в каменистое дно, Майк.

— Не хотел чего? — переспрашивает он.

— Чтобы ты уходил, — отвечает Уоллес, но Майк только качает головой.

— Неважно. Мне бы все равно пришлось уйти.

Это не ложь, но у него все равно такое чувство, будто он врет.

Уоллес медленно кивает.

— Крис мне объяснил. Он сказал, что, если бы ты остался после полнолуния, то скорее всего никогда не смог вернуться.

— Так говорят, — подтверждает Майк. У него нет твердой уверенности, Майк не знает наверняка, потому что он никогда не встречал кого-то, кто бы действительно так сделал. Майк — первый за несколько поколений в их косяке, кто совершил жертвоприношение. В наши дни это скорее легенды или слухи, приплывшие из соседних косяков.

Уоллес не сводит с него взгляда. Он облизывает губы, теребит в руках мокрую рубашку, Майк подмечает тонкий серебристый шрам у его левого глаза, щетину на подбородке, изгиб губы, за которым он прячет недовольство, как его взгляд перепрыгивает с лица Майка на его плечи и руки.

Майк спрашивает:

— Почему ты велел мне уйти, если не хотел этого?

— Я думал… что ты получил то, за чем пришел. Что ты хотел, — отвечает Уоллес. — Я думал, ты собирался уйти.

Майк не собирается с ним спорить. В конце концов, это в своем роде правда… голая и страшная правда. Но блядь, что он должен был делать? Ты не отправляешься на сушу на нерест. Ты отправляешься за _приключением_. Самое смешное, что Уоллес дал ему и это тоже.

Уоллес спрашивает низким голосом:

— Ты можешь вернуться?

Он не произносит “ко мне”, но просьба так очевидна, что у Майка щиплет в глазах.

Потому что Майк не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Даже если бы ему пришлось ждать бесконечное число лунных циклов, пока его волосы не отрастут обратно, из них не получится стоящего подношения. Майку кажется, что у него нет больше ничего, достойного для этой роли. Он не знает ответа.

— Я хотел бы, — сквозь ком в горле говорит он.

Солнце еще жарко светит высоко над ними, его блики отражаются в воде. Но стоит Уоллесу кивнуть и подняться на дрожащих ногах, у Майка мутнеет в глазах. Уоллес выходит из воды и покидает пляж, и на мир как будто становится мрачнее.

***

Лисе хватает терпения выдерживать поганое настроение Майка целых три дня, что удивительно. Она выталкивает его из пещеры и говорит:

— Твоя мама убьет меня, если я позволю тебе здесь умереть.

Если он умрет, поднимет ли великая китовая королева его бренное тело над волнами? Станет ли это хорошей жертвой?

— О мой бог, я по одному твоему выражению лица могу сказать, что ты снова думаешь о глупостях, — говорит Лиса, потому что Лиса всегда могла читать его мысли. — Вы оба мелодраматичные засранцы и достойны друг друга.

— Я хочу его, но я не могу быть с ним, — говорит Майк.

Она нависает над ним, уперев руки в бока. Ее зеленые боковые плавники раскрываются за ее спиной, как хвост рыбы-павлина.

— Почему?

— И что я отдам! — всплескивает руками Майк. — Скажи мне, Лиса, от чего здесь я могу отказаться ради него?

В глазах Лисы нет сострадания. Она наклоняется, берет его лицо в свои ладони. Она подплыла так близко, что их носы практически соприкасаются.

— Ты бы пожертвовал нами?

— Пожертвовал ва…? — отдернувшись, Майк вырывается из ее хватки. — Что это за вопрос?

— Это тяжелый вопрос, — отвечает Лиса.

Майк не сводит с нее глаз, а потом переводит взгляд на свои руки, касается перепонок между пальцами.

— Что это за вопрос? — тихо повторяет он. А потом: — Разве это сработает? Я пожертвовал своими волосами ради бесконечных дней там наверху.

— Ты пожертвовал своим _статусом_…

Майк кривится.

— …который и так практически ничего не значит в наше время, Майкл, не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, ты давно не видел Джей-Джея, но он отрезал волосы почти до черепа, его отец был в гневе! И ты сделал это только ради одного лунного цикла. Море бы призвало тебя обратно, — она кладет свою ладонь поверх его руки, успокаивая нервно подергивающиеся пальцы. — Ты бы не мог остаться.

Майк снова кривится и спрашивает:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Лиса закатывает глаза.

— Я изучила вопрос, Майкл. Тебе, кстати, стоило бы это сделать, прежде чем с бухты-барахты призывать великую китовую королеву, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что творишь.

— Вышло же нормально, — капризно отвечает Майк, и Лиса просто смотрит на него, будто не верит своим глазам.

В конце концов, она объясняет:

— Жертвы становятся сложнее с каждым разом не просто так.

Майк сжимает зубы и пытается игнорировать жжение в горле.

— Есть только один способ остаться там навсегда, — говорит она. — Если ты действительно хочешь это сделать.

Майк не знает, как ответить. Как он может знать, что он будет чувствовать через несколько месяцев? Лет?

— Но я не смогу вернуться?

Ее смешок теряется в коротком, но полном боли стоне, и Майк впервые замечает хмурые морщинки вокруг ее глаз.

— Если бы было так легко, — отвечает она, — мы бы все это делали.

***

Майк не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что как поступить дальше.

— Окей, типа, взвесь все положительные и отрицательные стороны, чувак, — советует Кэм.

— Ладно, — говорит Майк. Они сидят, сплетясь хвостами, на дне обломка потонувшего корабля, качающегося на краю впадины. 

— Плохо: у тебя не будет хвоста. Хорошо, — немедленно добавляет Кэм, сопровождая свои подсчетам многозначительными движениями бровей, — не похоже, чтобы ты очень-то по нему скучал в первый раз.

Майк бы с ним поспорил, но это по большей части правда. Он наклоняет голову набок и продолжает список:

— Хорошо — Уоллес. Плохо — его друг, Крис. И потом собаки, и попкорн, и телефоны, и пицца, и Серж.

Он падает на спину, широко расставив в стороны руки. Это все невъебенно тяжело.

Кэм тычет его в подмышку, отчего Майк начинает дергаться, и говорит:

— Многие покидают свои косяки, Майк. В этом мире ты должен сам выбрать свой путь.

— А как же Рози? И моя мама? — У Майка болит сердце, стоит ему только подумать, что он больше никогда не увидит свою сестру.

Кэм пожимает плечами.

— Вы всегда можете поболтать на поверхности, — говорит он, как будто это то же самое, что все холодные времена, которые они провели вместе. И неважно, что Майк не ночевал в пещере своей матери уже много лет. Само отсутствие такой возможности заставляет его задуматься.

— Я не знаю, — повторяет Майк.

— Ты мог бы подождать, пока мы с Ди уплывем, или ты мог дождаться, когда Рози начнет свой первый нерест, — здраво предлагает Кэм, — но, как думаешь, дождется ли тебя Уоллес?

— Разве ты не понимаешь, что значит “навсегда”, Кэм? — Майку хочется выдрать оставшиеся на его голове волосы. — Навсегда, на поверхности, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что я делаю!

— Не знаю, чувак, — отвечает Кэм. — Но не похоже, чтобы ты и здесь знал, что делаешь.

— Пошел нахуй, — злобно огрызается Майк, но Кэм лишь твердит: 

— Я прав, ты знаешь, что я прав, — и Майк трет ладонями глаза и смеется гаркающим смехом, но соглашается: 

— Да, но пошел нахуй все равно.

Кэм хлопает его по спине и говорит:

— Я сейчас прозвучу, как ебанное клише, но следуй за своим сердцем, пацан.

***

Наверное, было бы проще, если бы Уоллес не вернулся. Не приводил с собой своих младших сестер (Лил и Тини), собаку (Элизабет), не заплывал к большим волнам, не смотрел на Майка и говорил, что скучает. И в принципе не перевернул жизнь Майка к хуям камбальим. Боже.

— Ты ебанный террорист, — говорит ему Майк, и Уоллес только ухмыляется.

Так продолжается, пока воздух не становится ледяным, и температура не падает. Уоллес сидит на пляже в теплой одежде и с покрышками на голове и ему приходится кричать, чтобы быть услышанным. Майк начинает задумываться о спячке в холода, о том, чтобы сплетать хвосты с друзьями в глубине его пещеры. Сейчас эти мысли делают его одиноким.

Солнце уже давно зашло, полная луна висит низко над горизонтом и светит оранжевым маяком над водой. Он один из последних, кто еще не ушел спать, застыл на входе в пещеру, сонный и тяжелый, и с какого-то хуя не может найти себе места.

Рози прижимается к нему со спины, зевает в его плечо. Говорит:

— Я буду по тебе скучать.

Она обнимает его, и он расслабляется в ее руках, наклоняет голову, чувствует, как ее щека прижимается к его затылку. Блядь, он действительно собирается это сделать.

— Я тоже буду скучать, — хрипло отвечает он.

Он будит всех, чтобы попрощаться. Его обнимают больше, чем ему кажется приличным, и его мама зовет его “солнышко” и гладит его по все еще непривычно коротким волосам. Она отдает ему семейный крест, каменную спиральку, сердце дракона.

— Он должен принадлежать Рози, — возражает Майк, сжимая его в пальцах, острые края впиваются ему в кожу. 

Лбом она прислоняется к его лбу и говорит:

— Где бы ты ни был. Если я тебе понадоблюсь, я найду тебя, — и Майк чувствует, как его сердце раскалывается на две половинки.

— Я не могу этого сделать, — говорит он.

— Все ты можешь, — ее слова звучат строго, но тепло. — Разумеется, можешь. Если бы ты не скучал по нам, это бы не стало жертвой.

Уплывая, Майк не оглядывается. Он поднимается на поверхность рядом с его скалами. Лунный свет смягчает тени, но на воздухе так холодно, что Майк видит облачка пара, вырывающиеся у него изо рта при каждом выдохе. Майк вытаскивает себя из воды, прижимает крест к сердцу и ругается про себя: “Пиздец, просто пиздец”.

Он желает: “Я отказываюсь от всей своей жизни здесь, да?”

Бьет себя по щекам и думает: “Я реально надеюсь, что мне не придется произносить это вслух, чтобы это сработало”.

А потом: “Будет невъебенно больно”.

Больнее, чем он мог представить.

Когда китовая песнь звучит в воздухе, ее звуки зловещи на морозе, и кажется, что все море загорается золотом.

***

Майк приходит в себя от боли во всем теле. Он лежит на камнях, которые больно впиваются в его спину, и над ним, кажется, возвышается Крис. Его лицо скрывает тень, но Майк может поспорить, что эта тень прячет впечатляюще сердитый взгляд.

— Да, я нашел на пляже кое-что, что принадлежит тебе, — говорит он, — что ты наверняка захочешь приехать и забрать, — и Майку требуется постыдно много времени, чтобы понять, что Крис разговаривает по телефону.

Майк огрызается:

— Засранец, — и, — мог бы сначала мне помочь, — хотя Майк не уверен, способен ли он двигать конечностями. Ему хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Может потому, что ему и должно было быть хуже, а может у него просто нахуй все отмерзло.

— Я не виноват, что ты сделал это, не сказав никому ни слова. Господи, Майк. Какого хрена? — Слова Криса звучат недостаточно обеспокоенно, и он бросает Майку в лицо свой свитер. — Ты замерзнешь насмерть, а потом мне придется сказать Уоллесу, что ты гребанный идиот.

— Я не замерзну до смерти, — отвечает Майк, его голос звучит приглушенно, потому что он натягивает на себя свитер. Потом он кивает Крису и спрашивает: — А почему ты здесь?

Криса сжимает зубы и переводит взгляд на землю.

— Сегодня полнолуние.

— Это так, — подтверждает Майк, все еще не понимая, что он имеет в виду.

Крис вздыхает и, всплескивая руками, говорит:

— Да, ну вот, _кто-то_ должен был все это гребанное время ждать, чтобы ты наконец-то взял себя в руки!

— Ты, э… что?

— Я не знаю, Майк, может быть, я оптимист, — он скрещивает руки на груди. — Или может быть, я просто пытался выдумать способ убить тебя, не разбив при этом сердце моему лучшему другу.

Их прерывает шорох шин по гравию, шум мотора, луч фар на песке. Сердце Майка начинает панически биться. Все может пойти не так. И только отчего-то успокаивающее присутствие Криса дает ему какую-то надежду.

Крис помогает ему встать, о чудо из чудес, помогает пробраться сквозь острые камни, дойти до мокрого песка, который ведет к пляжу. К этому времени Уоллес уже ждет их посреди пляжа: босой, сонный, с гнездом волос на голове. Он стоит, открытый всем ветрам, на нем майка с короткими рукавами, свободная одежда флагом развевается за ним на ледяном ветру.

— Майк, — зовет он.

— Уоллес, — спокойно отвечает Майк.

Уоллес делает шаг вперед.

— Что ты сделал?

— Наверняка что-то очень глупое, — отвечает Майк. Что-то восхитительное.

Уоллес делает еще два шага вперед.

— Это… еще один месяц?

Майк не может заставить свои ноги шевелиться, даже когда Крис подталкивает его в спину. Он спотыкается, встает прямее и отвечает:

— Эм, нет.

— Меньше? — говорит Уоллес. Выражение его лица такое расстроенное, что Майк не может сдержаться. Он закрывает лицо рукой и говорит:

— Нет, больше.

Уоллес мигом оказывается рядом с Майком, он дергает его за запястья, смотрит на него огромными неверящими глазами. Он прижимает руки Майка к своей груди и спрашивает:

— Больше? Майк, ты имеешь в виду…

— Навсегда, — Майк скованно пожимает плечами, но позволяет Уоллесу распоряжаться своими руками, — если ты меня захочешь.

— Господи Иисусе, — комментирует Крис.

Уоллес повторяет:

— Майк, — и, — Блядь, — и Крис говорит: — Господи, это как в моем кошмаре, — а потом Уоллес целует Майка.

У Майка такое чувство, что в мире наконец-то все вошло на круги своя и, одновременно, сошло с ума. Он хватается за рубашку Уоллеса и держится изо всех сил.

Когда Майк снова может дышать, думать о чем-то, кроме палящего желания прижаться всем телом к телу Уоллеса, и он опять способен игнорировать свой член (по большей части), он закрывает глаза и прячет лицо в теплом плече Уоллеса. Говорит:

— Забери меня домой.


End file.
